Thin Ice
by wh0s-th4t-ch1ck
Summary: A TahnoxKorra fic. Rated M for touchy subjects and possible Tahnorra smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_CRASH!_

"Yes! I finally learned the whirlpool whip!" I cheered as a removed my helmet. " Oops! Sorry Mako!" I said when I noticed him toppled on the ground.

"No worries, as long as you have the whirlpool whip down, I'll be happy to get a little wet." He said with a wink.

I of course look away, not knowing how badly I'm blushing. Who knows how long I've liked Mako, but he's got Asami Sato as a girlfriend so I know nothing could happen between us. I've come to accept this but I wasn't ready to move on immediately even though Bolin has tried to start something. He's a nice guy and really handsome but I'm just not ready and I don't want to lead him again so I'm just keeping my distance from any flirting with Bolin.

"Well me and Bolin are going to grab some dumplings in the city, you wanna come?" asked Mako, changing into his regular clothes.

"Nah, I'll just stay here and practice some more, maybe even work on some earthbending." I said non-chalantly, not letting on how I would enjoy spending more time with them.

"Alright, we'll be back late so close up when you're leaving Korra." Said Bolin, heading for the door. "I'll make sure to pick up some noodles for you too!"

I smile at him "Thanks Bolin, see you guys later" I say as I get back into training.

Hours pass, my whip has improved greatly, but something about the flexibility wasn't working. I was still pretty satisfied with its power. I was about to go home when _he _came through the door.

"Oh." He smirked "Didn't think the Avatar would be here this late."

"What do you want Tahno?" I growled, he made me lose my concentration and drop the water. That stupid Wolfbat has been dropping in on our training sessions over the past couple weeks. Always making comments and "accidentally" splashing us. Every time I heard his voice, something in me just boiled, wanting to hurt him as badly as I could.

"So Avatar, alone tonight?" He asked innocently

"What's it to ya?" I snap back, not in the mood for his teasing, I was trying to perfect the Whirlpool Whip.

"Whoa there, no need for attitude." He said walking up to me. "Just seeing you're having trouble."

"Maybe I am, but I don't need your help!" I yell

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. Water-bender to water-bender." Tahno said, his eyes pleading.

I stare at him for a long time, trying to find any hints of sarcasm on his face. I couldn't.

I sighed "Fine, but only for a little while."

He grinned "Alright, first take off your clothes."

My eyes widen, comprehending what he just said I raise my hand ready to slap his face when he grabs my wrist.

"What are you-?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself, I meant your uniform." He said with a frown. " Don't worry I won't look."

I glare at him and finally yank my hand away from him and go change in the other room. I come a couple minutes later, wearing my under garments. Tahno raised his eyebrow at me quizzically.

"That's it? I thought being the Avatar you'd have some fashion sense."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "Alright, pretty boy, you better teach me something real soon or you're getting that slap." I exclaim

He chuckles "One second Uh-vatar, I need to get ready too."

He began taking off his clothes right on front of me. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry, either way my cheeks were scarlet as he took off his shirt. As he lifted his shirt he revealed his toned body. His skin was pale with a pink glow all over . I noticed scars all over his back too, some faint, others newly placed , red and swelling. I wonder why he hasn't went and gotten them healed, being the gaint pris s he is I thought maintaining looks would be his priority. I catch myself staring at his scars and quickly look away as he turns back to me.

"Alright Uh-vatar…" he says, coming uncomfortably close to me "…time for your private lessons."

I stare at him. Annoyed.

"Mhm." I say "Cut the crap and let's get started pretty boy."

An unnerving smirk settles on Tahno's face.

"Alright, if you say so."

* * *

"COME ON AVATAR!" Tahno screamed again.

It had been hours of warm-up and I haven't learned anything new. Sure, I had snapped a couple time and hit him with some earth disks but Tahno always ended up convincing me to continue and just wait. But I was tired of waiting. It was almost five-thirty in the morning. I was exhausted, sweaty, and angry.

I stop the warm-up and Tahno starts yelling at me again.

"Why are you stopping Uh-vatar? You tired." He questioned mockingly

"Tahno, I swear…" I reply, fury building up inside of me.

"What's the matter? Uh-vatar gonna go cry to her Fire Ferret friends?" he asked.

"NO BUT I'LL ANOTHER SCAR TO YOUR COLLECTION!" I scream at him.

As soon as I said that Tahno's jaw stiffened, his fists clenched and his voice got cod and sharp.

"Oh? You wanna play that card eh? Fine. I'm out of here." He snapped, pulling his clothes back on.

Guilt flooded my body, something pulled my stomach into a huge knot as I watched Tahno storm out. I fight the urge to go running after him. I couldn't stand letting know I crumbled at the sight of him walking out. I hanged around the gym for a while and practiced a couple more moves before I finally changed and went back to Air Temple Island. The sun was rising by the time I got back. I was so tired I just plopped right into bed; that's when the nightmares began.

* * *

"_Mama!" a pudgy little boy yelled, holding what seemed to be a little cup of water; His face lit up and showing off his smile which was missing a tooth. "Mama! Look what I can do!" _

_He runs through a violet curtain into what looks like a flower shop, all different kinds of flowers and my favourite kind, arctic lilies. _

_A man and a woman stand in the middle of the shop. You can feel the tension in the room as the two adults stared intensely at each other._

"_Mama?" the little boys asked confused of who the man was._

"_Go in the back sweetie, mama just has a customer she's attending to." She says to the little boy, still staring at the bulky stranger._

"_But I wanna show you-"_

_The woman hesitates, eyes darting back and forth between her son and the stranger. Finally she looks away and turns to her son._

"_Honey." His mother said as she bent down to pat his head. "Mama is busy right now. But when I'm done I won't be able to wait for what you want to show be." She gave him a reassuring hug and scoots him off to the other room. Little does she know the little boy stays, watching from a crack through the curtain._

"_Now that the runt his gone, we can get back to business. You got my money?"_

"_About that Kaioto…We barely made enough this month for ourselves let alone you too." _

_The brooding man named Kaioto started chuckling mincaly. There was something evil in his golden eyes and the little boy sensed something bad was gonna happen because of it. He was about to run in front of his mother when a pale hand stopped him. He looked up to see his father clutching his son. He signals him to keep quiet and steps through the curtain. _

"_We don't have the money Kiaoto. Just leave us be for the month and we'll pay you double next time." The pale man said. _

_Kiaoto laughed a cold laugh. "Ah but, Sunjo. It doesn't work that way does it?" He said, erupting a flame from his hand. He advanced to the married couple with the fire growing larger and larger._

_The father's eyes grew wide as Kiaoto drew closer. _

"_Please! Please! Don't hurt us! Take all the money just don't hurt my wife!" He screamed. _

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that my friend." The firebender said with a smirk. _

_The ear piercing scream that followed made the pale boy run as far away as his chubby legs could get him. Out of the room. Out of the shop, crying the whole time._

I awoke startled. The nightmare seemed so real, and a the little boy looked eerily familiar…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since my lesson with Tahno and I haven't seen him since. Only his teammates have been showing up for training. Even Mako and Bolin have noticed his absence from the gym.

"At this rate they won't be able to make into the tournament and we'll win for sure." whispered Mako.

"I hope those nasty Equalists didn't get him…" said Bolin, glancing at the Wolfbats.

"Yea, I wouldn't wish that for anyone." replied his brother.

I looked at Tahno's teammates; they've looked depressed since that night, all they do now is mutter to each other and give me dirty looks.

"_Oh Damn, I wonder If Tahno told them what I said to him…"_ I think, coming to the conclusion of why I get the dirty looks. I shake my head back into focus and splash some water into Mako's face.

"Why you worrying so much Mako? Got a crush on Tahno or something?" I tease.

"No but do you? You seem jealous." He smirks back.

I blush; I don't know if it was from the jealous comment or from the smirk. Either way I still punch him in the arm. He laughs and rubs the spot where I punched him and grinned at me. I look away, I know it wouldn't happen but a girl can hope. I look up at Bolin who quickly looks away.

"_Shit…_" I think, I don't mean to forget about Bolin's feelings but it happens. I get a horrible knot in my stomach every time I see the hurt in his eyes. We try to treat each other as good friends but his feelings for me are too strong for us to stay just friends. I can't deny that I haven't thought of Bolin in a romantic way, but as long as there is the slightest chance of Mako and I, I can't see me with the earth bender. He gives me a reassuring smile and gets back to practicing. I exchange looks with Mako and he turns to the change room.

"Well I have a date with Asami so I'm gonna go get ready. See you guys later." He tells us while walking off, leaving me and Bolin alone.

"So…You wanna go grab some noodles?" I ask with a grin.

"Um actually Korra, I have a date too." He answers awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.

Ouch. That hurts. Even though we're not together I still feel betrayed. I put on a smile and go in for a hug.

"Wow Bolin! Who's the lucky girl?" I ask.

"This girl I met downtown…hehe…she liked mine and Pabu's show and we hit it off. We're going to the noodle shop actually." He tells me with a grin.

"Well, have fun kiddo." I say as a ruffle his hair. "_Kiddo? Am I babysitting him? Call him Bolin!"_ I tell myself.

"Thanks Korra! I really like this girl, I hope it works out."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know it will kid-Bolin." I catch myself before kiddo slips out again. He gives me his signature bear hug and runs off upstairs to get ready.

Now I'm alone, on a Friday night, in a gym. I could go back to the temple…but Tenzin would probably put me on babysitting duty while he takes Pema out…

"Ah what the hell, Pema needs a night out, I'll go babysit." I say out loud. I turn to go change but I'm blocked. Tahno's teammates are blocking my path.

"You're not going anywhere sugar cakes." said the earth bender. Behind the pillars more men appear, and I could hear a dozen more behind me. I glare at them, arms ready for an attack.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"Well we haven't seen Tahno since he said was gonna go tease the 'Uh-vatar' and we think the Fire Ferrets did something to our captain." said the fire bender smoothly, stepping slowly towards me. "And his fans have been worried sick. We thought a water bender for a water bender would be a good trade." He sneered.

"Back off!" I yell, about to put the punk on fire when I feel sharp jabs all up my back, arms and legs. I collapse to the ground. I frantically look around, fearing Amon is here. Tahno's fans just laugh.

"The Equalists aren't the only ones who know Chi-blocking Uh-vatar." The earth bender laughs. I feel a shoe hit the side of my head and everything goes black.

When I finally wake up my vision is blurred. I make out some people in a dark room. I could hear from their voice they've been drinking. So much giggling, spilling of drinks, breaking of glass and loud music gives me a raging headache. I finally am able to focus and see the earth bender having his hand on my shoulder. I writhe around, trying to escape his grasp while screaming profanities. They all just laugh.

"Struggling is useless, you're tied down. Even if you escape my chi blockers can paralyze you in a second." He whispers in my ear. I struggle even more, desperate to escape the warehouse, by the looks of it I'm in. I scream and cry for help but they're drowned by the sound of the music and talking. As the night went on my energy is drained from fighting. I just sit there, watching everyone drink themselves silly. After a couple more hours the men become more…promiscuous, touching and feeling the girls there up. I snap into attention when I hear my names through their drunken slurs.

"…yeah Korra…."

"I bet she's so…"

"…..livin' up there all your life you gotta be…."

I glare at the men as they stumbled towards me. I hopelessly scream for help, knowing what their intentions were as they drew closer and closer. The fire bender got to me first and cupped his hand under my chin.

"Why don't you give daddy a kiss?" He pout, lips puckered. I spit on him at that drives him into a rage. He growls and wipes my spit off him and glares at me. After several moments over glaring he raises his hand and slaps me as hard as he could across the face. It was numb at first, then the excruciating pain settled onto my cheek. I yell in pain in unison with his satisfied laughing.

"Next time I use a crow bar, Uh- avatar. Now open up." He commands, unzipping his pants.

Just then the door bursts open. Everything goes quiet as everyone gets a look at the man standing in the doorway. He stumbles in and everyone gasps as the get a look at the mysterious man. I finally see him clearly when he faces the fire bender. We both gasp and say

"Tahno."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with summer school, coming up with new stories and to add to that, writers block for this chapter! But since my summer school is ending soon i'll be free to write a lot more chapters so stay tuned**!

* * *

"Tahno!" I gasped, eyeing the waterbender as he approached me. As he stepped into the light I could see the heavy bags under his eyes and bruises on his neck. He looks at me with disgust for a long moment before turning to his teammate.

"Shaozu….why is Korra here?" he asked, fighting hard to keep his voice steady. The firebender wouldn't meet Tahno's eye. He played with his hands while he stammered.

"U-uh…well w-we thought the Fire F-ferrets took you s-so we took her as c-compensation…" he mumbled. The waterbender glared at him, his fist clenched. Shaozu stared into Tahno's blue-ish grey eyes for what seemed like forever when finally, Tahno unexpectedly started to laugh. Everyone stared at him as he slowly turned away, then out of nowhere he whipped around; fist up and punched Shaozu to the ground. As he turned to me everyone gasps and several girls run to his aid. He pushes them aside as he stands up.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA TAHNO?" the fire bender asked.

"did you do anything to her.." mumbled Tahno

"huh?"

"DID. YOU. DO. ANYTHING. TO. HER." The water bender repeated.

"N-no.." replied Shaozu, taken back by Tahno's fury. "You walked in before-"

"Good."

"What?"

"I wanted her first." He says quietly. He turns to me with a cold look in his eye and smirk across his face.

I glare at him, thinking maybe for a second, he changed. But I was wrong. "You foul-." I start to say but get interrupted by a slap across my face from Tahno.

"You only speak when I speak to you got it Uh-vatar?" Tahno stated. He snapped his fingers and someone handed him a piece of cloth. He twirls it around his finger before stretching it out and bending down to me. He leans in close, our lips barely touching, his breath smelling like mint, spices and some familiar scent I can't put my finger on. His eyes were half closed when I caught a flicker of guilt in his eye. But I immediately forgot about it as leaned in and kissed me. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft against my chapped bloody lips. His lingered for a moment and slowly pulled away ever so slightly, leaving the intoxicating scent of mint, spices and the almost flowery smell lingering around my head. Before I could snap back from the kiss I felt the piece of cloth go around my mouth as laughter rang through the air. I try to struggle against his hands but it's no use, they have me too tightly tied.

My muffled screams go unheard as they start up the music again. The men watch Tahno as he circles my chair, taunting me.

"Aw little Korra got captured. I guess our little Uh-Vatar isn't so great is she?" he mocked as his goons chucked in agreement.

This went on for hours, all I could think about is if Mako was worried about me…of course Tenzin and Bolin would be out looking for me, but knowing if Mako was out of his mind with worry brought hope into my mind I would get out of this hell. After the music faded into the morning and the people started to go home to sleep a soon began falling asleep. I had a dreamless sleep for what seemed like only a couple minute when I was shaken awake. As my eyes adjust to the newly found sunlight seeping through the windows my eyes focus on Tahno, who was inches away from my face. He pulled down the piece of cloth but quickly put his hand in its place to stop me from screaming.

"Shh!" he motioned repeatedly until I was calm again. He slowly pulled away still telling me to keep quiet.

"What's the big idea?" I ask in an angry whisper. I watched him go to the back of my chair and felt the ropes loosen around my wrists.

"Hey I'm trying to help you out of here." He responded, now untying my feet and getting up to face me while a rubbed my wrists.

"Why are you saving me? After what you said last night?" I ask angrily, but hesitant to attack just yet.

"Because I was playing along for them…you really think I would do that?" He said as he got a knife and began cutting the rope. "I'm pretty horrible Korra but I wouldn't do…do THAT to you." He finished as he dropped the now cut rope next to the chair. "Okay, I already made it look like there was a struggle now all you have to do is punch me."

"What."

"Punch me."

"No. You just helped me, why would I punch you?"

"To make it look like you escaped on your own. Now punch me!" He says with a snarl

"No!" I snap back "Im just gonna leave!" I say as I turn to the door.

"Korra! Remember all the nasty things I've said about you!"

"Whatever..I know you don't mean it.." I reply

"How about this. That fire bender isn't interested in you." He says running up to me. "Who would when they could have the Future Industries girl?" I says softly in my ear.

I could feel the rage build inside me. How dare he say that? It's not true! Or maybe…

"Now punch me Uh-vatar."

"Gladly." I say with a grin as I punch him as hard as I can right into his nose. He falls to the ground, clutching his nose and muttering curses under his breath, but I'm not satisfied. Compared to all the pain I went through last night, I was letting him off easy. As he staggers to get up off the floor I kick him back down. He lets out a groan as I continually kick him in the gut. I stop when I see he stopped moving and lean down next to his ear.

"See you around pretty boy." I whisper in a seductive tone before finally earth bending him to fly across the warehouse.

* * *

"Korra!" I heard Bolin yell from the pier. I collapse at the end after running all the way to the dock and swimming back to Air Temple Island I was exhausted. I gasp for breath as I see Bolin, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and Tenzin come running towards me.

"Korra! Are you alright! Did Amon get you?" questioned Tenzin as he helped me sit up.

"No..Amon didn't get me…."

"Then who was it Korra?" asked Jinora, all of their eyes were full of concern.

"…Where's Mako?" I ask, trying to avoid bringing up Tahno. I notice he wasn't there and my heart broke a little knowing he wasn't beside me when I got home.

"…he's in town with Asami, looking for you…" replied Bolin "They'll be back soon…come on you can wait for him back in your room." He finished as he picks me up and carries me back to the temple. He tries to crack a couple jokes but mostly stays quiet. We finally get to my room and he lays me down. He sits with me for a while but the awkward tension becomes too much and he makes a pathetic excuse to leave. I think of how I should give Bolin a chance when I start to drift off to sleep.

* * *

"_Mama!" the little boy sobbed into his hands, as he sat in the pouring rain. "Daddy!" _

_It must have been a while since the fire happened because the little boy looked horrible. He sat in the pouring rain with torn clothes, ratty hair and cuts all over his body. Just then, there was a thud on the ground. The little boy looked up and saw a loaf of bread at his feet. He snatched it up and began devouring it. As he ate, he looked around to see who threw him the loaf and saw a tall dark figure standing in the shadows. _

"_Hi little runt." said a man's voice._

_The little boy's eyes widened. He recognized the man voice. He tried to make a run for it but he was trapped. As the man closed in he made one last effort to save himself _

"_MAMA!"_


End file.
